


Hypnotic Love

by poppy_plant



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Dildos, First Time, Hypnotism, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Guillermo isn't sure why Nandor is trying to hypnotize him, but he plans to find out.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Hypnotic Love

Guillermo was absentmindedly running his fingers through his master’s soft hair. So far Guillermo had undressed him, leaving his clothes neatly folded in a pile for him to collect later, brushed out his hair, deftly removing any tangles, and washed the slight traces of blood from his face and beard, gently wiping away all traces of the sticky substance away. All that was left to do was get his master into his coffin and blow out the candles around the crypt before he could go to sleep. Everything was as it should be. However, Guillermo noticed a slight shift in his master’s demeanor as he willed his hands away from his master. 

His Nandor’s face was lit by soft candlelight, shadows bouncing off his stoic face. Guillermo was used to chatter, or complaints, or anything at all from Nandor during this lengthy routine. There was none. The vampire’s eyes hid something dark when he turned to face Guillermo. A sense of unease washed over Guillermo at the look of anticipation on his master’s face.

“Guillermo,” the vampire broke the tense silence with a flourish of his hand, “You are now under my control,” He paused, still waving his hand in front of Guillermo’s face. “You will do whatever I say.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Guillermo was about to remind the vampire that he had dutifully seen to his every need for over a decade before he stopped himself. Was his master really trying to hypnotize him? Why?

Curious to see where this was going, Guillermo offered a curt nod “Of course, master.”

“Please, call me Nandor” the vampire demanded, turning away from his familiar. 

“Yes, m-Nandor” fortunately Nandor was too busy applauding himself for successfully hypnotizing someone to notice Guillermo’s mistake.

“Come over this way, Guillermo.” Nandor crooked a finger, walking back to take a seat on the lounge in the corner. Guillermo would have followed just as dutifully, fake hypnotized or not. 

“I command you to take off all of your clothes now.” He said with another dramatic flourish of his hand, sinking down onto the heaping mound of pillows and furs piled on the lounge. 

Guillermo could feel his face start burning as he quickly worked his thick sweater over his head, before going to work on his button-down shirt. His fingers were trembling so hard he kept fumbling over the buttons, and he was scared that at any second Nandor would notice. Guillermo told himself that he had to keep going, he had to know what Nandor wanted from him so badly that he felt the need to hypnotize him. He couldn’t force himself to look over at his master until his undershirt, shoes, and socks were added to the growing pile of discarded clothes now heaped on the floor of his master’s room. 

When he did spare a glance, trying to stall exposing himself further, he saw Nandor watching him with an avid fascination, dark eyes following his every move. Thick fingers were clawing deep into the fabric of the lounge and Guillermo was sure the fabric was going to rip soon. 

Here goes nothing. Sucking in a deep breath, Guillermo got to work stripping off his remaining clothing. Hooking his fingers inside the band of his briefs, he spared one last glance at his master, only to see his eyes glued to the thin thatch of hair that Guillermo was exposing as he slowly tugged his briefs down over his hips. Guillermo’s heartbeat was deafening in his ears as the last of his clothing dropped around his ankles. 

Guillermo nearly let out a whimper when the cool air of the crypt met his exposed skin as he stepped out of his briefs once they slid to the floor. His face felt as though it would catch on fire at any moment. He was surely going to faint before he could find out what it was Nandor truly wanted from him, what he wanted so badly that he felt the need to hypnotize his own familiar. Guillermo sucked in a deep breath, trying to still his erratic heart rate. He would not quit.

“Touch yourself,” the words came out as a growl and Guillermo couldn’t say no. 

His dick was already filling, ready for whatever was in store. Guillermo was surprised at himself, but there was something about the way Nandor looked in that moment, something in the way he was looking at him, that made Guillermo forget himself, if just in that moment. He grasped himself and started with deep languid strokes, savoring the feel of his hand and the sheer eroticism of the moment.

It goes without saying that he had never done anything remotely like this before in his life. Guillermo wasn’t much of a voyeur. Not that he had really had any chance to experiment or work that out for himself. He was surprised to find just how much he had been enjoying the attention of his master. 

“Guillermo, kneel.” Nandor stood from his position on the lounge, his aching erection tenting the front of his deerskin trousers. Guillermo realized then exactly where this was going. He sunk down to his knees as his master stepped in close. 

His jaw fell slack, totally shocked when Nandor walked past him and began rummaging around in one of the drawers behind him. He didn’t dare turn and look, fearful that it would give him away. He stayed on his knees, cock achingly hard and waiting breathlessly for his master to come back into his view. 

When he did, Nandor came to stand in front of Guillermo, with a soft look on his face as he rested his hand against his familiar’s cheek before taking his smaller hand in his own and handing him a small vial. Upon closer inspection, Guillermo found it to be lube. 

“Open yourself up for me Guillermo. Let me see you.” his voice was softer this time when the command came this time. 

He panicked. He had definitely never done anything like what he was about to do. For a moment the idea flashed in his mind to just get up now and walk away, confess that everything was a lie and he hadn’t been hypnotized. But he couldn’t do that. Then Nandor would know that all this time, Guillermo had stripped himself and stroked himself to near completion in front of him entirely of his own volition. 

While Guillermo was aware that Nandor wanted this just as much as he did, he was sure that if any confrontation were to arise, Nandor would surely turn into a bat and fly far away never to be seen or heard from again if it meant he would have to confront his own emotions. There was a reason he had felt the need to hypnotize him after all. Guillermo wasn’t about to risk losing this moment, this shred of intimacy that he had been longing for all these years. 

Guillermo shifted himself into a more comfortable position on the floor, trying to alieve the ache that was already setting into his knees. He hoped that he was doing this right. Nandor’s frown seemed to say otherwise.

“No, no. I want to see you. Guillermo, you have to lay on your back for me.” Nandor was still towering over him, watching his every move as he lay back. 

Guillermo nodded, a little too enthusiastically. “Yes, Nandor.”

The floor was uncomfortably cool against his heated skin as he shifted his hips until he found a relatively comfortable position. Guillermo slowly spread his legs wide, putting himself on display for his master, cock twitching under Nandor’s unflinching gaze. 

Reaching for the vial, Guillermo popped the lid open and squirted a generous amount of the slipper lube onto his fingers. Here goes nothing. Too scared to back down, and too excited to stop, Guillermo trailed his hands slowly down his body until he came to his tight puckered hole. Sparing a glance up at his master, who had resumed his position on the lounge, Guillermo nearly broke when he saw Nandor admiring the scene below him and blatantly stroking himself through his trousers. 

Guillermo let out a feeble cry at the burn as he pushed his first finger inside himself. He stilled, trying to get used to the feel of the intrusion as he spasmed around the digit, before slowly trying to work himself open. He found that he loosened up far quicker than he would have first imagined. Once the sting started to dull, he worked in a second finger, bringing the stinging sensation back with a full force. He forced himself to calm down, he knew well enough that panicking wouldn’t make this any easier on himself.

Despite the discomfort of stretching himself for the first time, Guillermo was surprised to find that his erection didn’t waiver in the slightest. On the contrary, there was a puddle of precum beginning to form on his soft belly as his cock leaked all over him. 

Guillermo began scissoring himself open and let out a strangled cry as he brushed up against the bundle of nerves deep inside himself. 

He had been so preoccupied with what he was doing that it took Guillermo far too long to realize that Nandor was actually speaking to him this whole time. His heart lept when he realized that he may have missed another command but his heart nearly stopped when he realized that Nandor was murmuring out words of encouragement to him.

“Oh, my sweet Guillermo,” the vampire crooned. “You look so good like that, please don’t stop you look so good.” 

Nandor stood and pulled his trousers down just far enough to expose his thick cock. Nandor let out a growl as he stroked himself. At the sight of his master openly pleasuring himself, Guillermo started fingering himself with far more enthusiasm than he ever thought he could muster. Guillermo found himself entranced, holding his head up off the floor, refusing to look away from the sight of Nandor’s slackjawed expression, fangs peeking out as he let out a deep moan. 

“Let me touch myself, Nandor” Guillermo whined out, unable to stop himself from blurting out, even though he was supposed to be in a deep in a hypnotic trance at that point. 

“No.” he fucking growled. That was nearly enough to send Guillermo over the edge as he began stroking up against his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. 

With a grunt, Nandor stopped suddenly and leaned over and started scouring through the drawer next to him. This time it took him far longer to find exactly what he was looking for.

He returned with a long thick dildo in hand and intently approached his whimpering mess of a familiar on the floor. 

“Take this” 

He stilled his fingers. The confidence that had been growing in him vanished as he looked at the thick toy his master was offering to him. Guillermo felt faint as he realized that he was too deep in to give away that he had been fucking his fingers for his master of his own volition. This was all so much so fast, but he was more scared of how Nandor would react if he ever found out. His erection began to flag as he took the offending object in hand and stared it down. Guillermo took a deep breath and slid his fingers out. 

Guillermo took the object and coated it in a thick layer of lube before positioning it right at his entrance. He made sure to look Nandor right in the eye as he sunk down on the dildo, trying to will his confidence back.

Guillermo had to slowly work the dildo deep inside himself as his master just sat and viewed him from above. The desire plastered on Nandor’s face was more than enough to spur him on. A new burst of determination came as Guillermo saw the palpable lust his master felt for him at that moment. 

As he finally worked the fake cock all the way inside, Guillermo paused a moment allowing himself a moment to adjust to the stretch as he felt himself clutching around the toy. 

Guillermo started slowly thrusting the toy inside himself looking to find that sweet spot deep inside himself. When he finally found it again, he started rubbing the cockhead up against himself as he squirmed around on the cold floor. 

“Speed up, Guillermo,” Nandor growled out from the couch as he began stroking himself faster. 

Guillermo set his pace to match that of Nandor’s hands, watching with avid fascination as his master’s jaw went slack. Following his line of sight, Guillermo felt a small burst of excitement run up his spine when he saw his eyes were unblinkingly trained on him. 

Guillermo let out a choked sob as he set a brutal pace against his prostate as he felt his climax approaching. His muscles tensed and his head fell back when he couldn’t support himself anymore. 

Guillermo was so caught up in his pleasure that he hadn’t noticed his master approaching him until Nandor was towering above him. He kept up the punishing pace as Nandor sunk to his knees, hand still stroking his cock as he positioned himself between Guillermo’s spread legs.

Nandor sped up his hand and growled out as he shot his load all over Guillermo. 

Nandor swatted his hand away, before slowly dragging the toy out of him. Guillermo whimpered at the loss and Nandor ran a soothing hand over his inner thigh before taking Guillermo’s cock in hand, stroking him to completion, their cum mixing together across his stomach. Guillermo tried to hold back his cries as he came across his stomach. 

Guillermo finally came back to himself as his breathing began to even out. His heart was thudding in his ears as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through the cum on his stomach. His eyes followed Nandor’s every move as his hands roved over his thighs, admiring his work. 

After his heart rate began to slow again, Nandor pulled out a towel. He knelt down and gently wiped the mix of their semen off of his stomach. Once his stomach was cleaned off, Nandor grabbed his hand carefully wiped each digit clean. Guillermo fought his tired eyes, he didn’t want to miss a second of seeing his master like this, doting on him so fondly. 

When Nandor was finally satisfied that he was sufficiently clean, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his tummy before he stood and tossed the towel into the corner. 

Guillermo just basked in the afterglow, allowing himself a moment to lay, sticky and spent on the floor. 

When Nandor returned there was mirth in his eyes as knelt down beside his spent familiar. In the back of his mind, Guillermo hoped that hypnosis victims always had goofy smiles on their faces while in a trance. 

Nandor eventually stood, offering a hand to Guillermo, helping him to his feet. Nandor grabbed his discarded clothes and began dressing his familiar, handing him his briefs and trousers. Guillermo silently put them on, then reached out for his shirt. Nandor worked the undershirt over his head, touches lingering longer than necessary. He then helped Guillermo get his arms into his button-down, before gently buttoning it up with deft fingers and lingering glances. 

Nandor meticulously adjusted the collar on his shirt, eyes flitting between Guillermo’s face and his clothes. He ran his hands over his front once more putting everything into place. He then lifted Guillermo’s arms and clumsily worked the sweater over his head and down over his tummy, seemingly unable to resist allowing his hands to wander all across Guillermo’s body. 

Nandor wrapped his arms and pulled Guillermo in tight to his chest. Guillermo leaned in and clutched around Nandor’s waist as his master buried his face in his hair, one hand stroking his back, the other toying with the little curls at the nape of his neck. 

Nandor held onto the embrace, absentmindedly running his hands over him. Guillermo allowed himself a moment and buried himself in the soft fabric of Nandor’s shirt against his cheek, breathing in the familiar scent that could only be him. For a moment, Nandor seemed to hold him even closer, before breaking away with a groan. 

“You will not remember any of this. You will go to your little room and go to bed now.” Nandor’s whispers had such a cold authoritative air, it seemed to drain away all the warmth of the moment. With a wave of his hand, the illusion was broken. This wasn’t anything. Guillermo was now going to go to his cold, empty, small closet of a room, and fall asleep alone. Nandor would stay here as if nothing had happened.

It was only then that he realized the weight of what had just transpired. In his haze, Guillermo had forgotten that this was not an intimate tender moment between two lovers, but instead, Nandor’s attempts to manipulate and control him into getting what he wanted without having to confess to any deeper emotion. 

Guillermo was so lost in thought that he nearly missed the remorse that flashed across his master’s face as he lowered his hand and turned. Nearly, but not quite.


End file.
